Ashes of Anders
by seinka
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by one post in BSN with a theory that Anders is new Andraste. It takes place one thousand years after the events of DA2, when group of adventurers tries to find the legendary ashes of their prophet.


„Anora, wait! This is dangerous!" a young, dark haired man called to a woman dressed in dark simple coat and cape who walked in a growing distance ahead of him and the rest of their group.

„It is not safe to stay on this road, Seamus," she stopped and called back at him. „And if we don't want that storm to catch us here, we must hurry!"

„Laryn is sick, she can't maintain the pace," he replied.

„Fine, I'll wait. Get her here and I'll see what I can do," she resigned and sat on the ground. „That't what you get for bringing dwarf to the mountains," she muttered for herself.

When the rest of the party reached her, the dwarven maiden had to be half carried by Seamus. Even though the weather was cold, she was sweating, her honey colored eyes looked like made of glass and her short red hair was not as half bright as before. Seamus laid her down and Anora knelt beside her.

„This is no ordinary mountain sickness," she said after examining the patient. „We need to take her somewhere... safer, I cannot concentrate in this wind and rain. Fenarel?" she looked at elven man dressed in heavy embroidered cloak. He scowled at her. „You mentioned some cave, are we near?"

„Of course we're near, shem. It's there," Fenarel pointed forward. From this distance it like something could be there, but neither Anora nor Seamus was sure. „You'd better get her there as soon as possible."

„Let's go, Laryn, you can do it," Seamus said calmly and helped the dwarf to get up. Anora cast a spell to temporarily remove Laryn's fatigue. The fifth member of their group, a bald elven templar, frowned when she did so, but didn't say a word. He prefered to remain silent most of the time.

When they reached the cave they carefully put Laryn on the ground and Seamus covered her in blanket. Anora took off her coat. Even thoough she had a cape, her golden hair was wet from the outside drizzling. She gave Seamus a very large book.

„Read it. And if you find anything interesting, let me know?"

„What? Why?" he asked confused.

„I have to tend Laryn, I have no time for reading," she replied. „And because what we are looking for relates to that book, someone must go through it. And I don't expect those two to help."

„Fine."

For the next half an hour they remained in silence interrupted only with Laryn's quiet groans and Seamus's turning of the pages. Fenarel studied his map and sometimes he glared at Anora, who was constantly casting various types of healing magic. He didn't like mages and magic, bud he knew he needed someone to deal with ancient threats that they were expecting. He would prefer an elf to come with them, but in the Circle, they told him she was the best. He didn't like humans. In fact he didn't like anyone outside his own family or the Chantry.

„I can't..." Anora suddenly lowered her hands and leaned back to the rock behind her. „Whatever this is, I can't cure it. I can slow it down, but... it's infecting her blood and I can't get rid of it..."

„The First Enchanter said you were the best she can give me, was she lying?" Fenarel asked angrily.

„What do you think you will get from insulting me? I've never seen this before and I doubt First Enchanter..."

„Answer my question, shem."

„She was not lying. I'm the best she could give to you," she snapped out.

„Good, then heal her," he pointed at Laryn.

„Were you sitting on your ears? I said I cannot do that! These symptoms are... nothing I've evere seen or read about! I don't even know what caused it, she was healthy when we left the ruins of Kirkwall."

„Know your place, mage," said the templar with calm voice.

„Shut up, Cyrion, we're not in the Circle, you have no..." Anora looked at him angrily.

„You are here because ser Fenarel requested an assisstance of a mage. If he says you should heal her, you will do it."

„And if I fall here from exhaustion because of his stupid order, then what? Will _you_carry me?"

„Guys... stop fighting, please," Seamus interrupted their quarrel. „This is more serious than you think."

„Yeah? And what do _you_think, shem?" Fenarel asked.

„It's a Taint," he said sadly.

„It's a what?" Anora could not believe it. „The darkspawn were wiped out three hundered years ago, it was one hundered and seventy years after the Seventh Blight! Where could she get the Taint from? And how can you tell this _is_a Taint?"

"Well, according to this book, one of his companions, Bethany, was Tainted too and the description of the symptoms is the same," he explained. "But Bethany was fighting darkspawn in Deep Roads, we did not even meet them."

„So it's not a Taint, right?" Anora did not give up hope.

„Here, read it for yourself."

After a while of tense silence, Anora frowned and sighed.

„He's right, it's the same. The description is quite accurate. Who even wrote this book? A mage?"

„In fact it was a dwarven merchant."

„Seriously? Well, it doesn't matter. According to him the only way to save her life is to become a Grey Warden. And the Grey Wardens no longer exist."

„So the only hope for her is to get the Ashes and pray for miracle," Fenarel clenched his fists.

„The more I read this book, the less sure I am about effects of these Ashes," Seamus sighed.

„Why?" Fenarel was stil frowning.

„Well... he _was_a healer. And he was a chosen vessel for one of the Maker's First children, Justice. But in this story, there's nothing divine in him. It looks more like he hated the Chantry and its templars and wanted to give mages more power. It's just weird."

„Keep reading, I'll try to slow down the Laryn's Taint as much as possible," Anora handed him the book over.

„And the most interesting part is, that this book is not about him," Seamus continued.

„What do you mean, it's not about him?" Fenarel asked.

„Well... the main focus is on the Champion of Kirkwall named Hawke."

„Hawke? It was the one who betrayed and killed him! It's not possible! You are mistaken, shem. Anders is a Maker's prophet, he fought for the Chantry when the chaos with mages and templars started. Why would someone write about the one who betrayed him?"

„According to this book it was a bit more complicated than the Chantry version. I suggest not to talk about it until I read it all, some... facts just don't make sense so far. Like elven slaves in Tevinter... that's nonsense."

„Read quickly, then," Fenarel ordered and returned his attention to the map.

After the storm ended, Laryn was stabilised and slowly regained her consciousness. Anora gave her water and something to eat and soon enough she was able to stand.

„How do you feel, Laryn?" asked Seamus solicitously.

„Dizzy," she replied. „And... somehow weak from inside, I cannot describe it. I am sorry for the trouble."

„Can you walk?"

„Yes, ser Fenarel, I think I can."

„Good, let's go then."

They packed their things and continued their journey. After an hour or so they spotted a group of Qunari soldiers coming their way. Most of them had only pants and red painting on their bodies, one was in chains and one wore parts of heavy armour.

„Hm, six ashaads, four stens, one arvaraad, one saarebas and... oh," Seamus watched the Qunari group with undisguised surprise. „The one who leads them is the Arishok himself. Guys, please, be polite. You really don't want to make this one angry."

„Why not?" Fenarel snorted.

„The Arishok is the supreme leader of Qunari army and one of the three rulers of their nation. He has every reason to be proud. And from our point of view, he is."

„How do you know so many things about Qunari?" Laryn asked.

„I've read something about them, history is full of their invasions. They're quite interesting, but somehow creepy," Seamus shrugged. „Once they managed to sustain offensive war with almost all nations of Thedas at once for more than one hundered years."

„But they are not so great nation as they were in times of the Prophet," Anora objected. „Why are you so scared of them?"

„Yes, the elven warlord Miragent forced them out of Seheron and they have never recovered from the blow he inflicted to them. Or they just didn't let us know. There is a quite interesting story about them even in this book, I wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting something even now..."

„Is there anything, that this book does not write about?" Anora wondered.

„Shut up, you two," Fenarel hushed them. „They seem to notice us. We'll talk to them, hopefully they won't kill us immediately."

The two groups met on a narrow path near crossroad. The Arishok and Fenarel, both stepped forward. The Qunari had their weapons ready, but expressions of their faces were unreadable.

„Greetings, Arishok," Fenarel bowed his head a little.

„These mountains are long abandoned, what do you seek here, bas?" the Qunari leader asked.

„We're looking for sacred ashed of our prophet Anders. We have found several hints pointing to this area. What brings you so far from Par Vollen?"

„Nothing is far for the demands of the Qun. You there, bas," he pointed to Seamus. „Show me the book of yours."

„It's only an old book with story from thousand years ago," Seamus frowned, but stepped forward and let the Arishok to examine it.

„The Qun does not demand this book," said the Arishok after few intense moments. Then he scrutinized the rest of the non-Qunari. Seamus recalled something about Qunari and some book was inside of the story. He quickly searched through the pages until he found the part he needed. While reading it he became pale. Before he could say something, Laryn suddenly wavered and fell to her knees.

„Laryn!" Anora immediately knelt beside her and started with healing.

„Bas saarebas! Unbound!" the Arishok readied his axe and headed for Anora. Cyrion stepped in his way.

„Arishokost. Maaras shokra. This mage is here under my command," he said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

„You keep the role of basvaraad then?" the Arishok asked surprised to hear the Qunlat from foreigner.

„Yes," the templar stared into the eyes of the Qunari leader. Neither of them seemed to be giving up.

„Uhm, guys, please don't fight," Seamus said cautiously. „We might have a common goal here."

Cyrion gave up the staring contest first and looked questioningly at Seamus.

„Explain yourself, bas. How can you have a common goal with demands of the Qun?"

„In that I'm interested too," Fenarel said still scowling.

„Well, uhm, as I said," Seamus started with explanation. „This book contains story from the time of our prophet, which was like a thousand years ago. In one part it mentions a Qunari relic called Tome of Koslun, that it was lost. Is that what you are looking for?"

The Arishok slowly lowered his weapon.

„Do you know where the Tome of Koslun is?" he asked Seamus.

„Well, not exactly. This story only says, it was stolen by pirate woman named Isabela which disappeared. But if your searching has led you here, it might be somewhere near the Ashes. I can't know for sure though, it's only a possibility."

Everyone went silent and waited for the Arishok's reaction. For a few minutes he didn't even move, just stared glumly at Seamus. Without blinking.

„The Qun demands to find the Tome of Koslun. If you are the tools I need to use to obtain it, _asit tal eb_," he finally said. The non-Qunari were relieved they won't die yet.

The two groups combined their maps and knowledge of this area and after a while they agreed on a direction. After an hour of walk they reached a strange cave. The saarebas growled something when they came near and Anora noticed she had an unpleasant feeling about it. But Fenarel and the Arishok were already entering, so she followed.

„Watch out!" Cyrion shouted. Several things happened all at once. The templar seized Anora and tumbled with her to the groud, she landed on him. Huge stone fell on the spot where she's been standing, the passage was blocked. The Qunari on the other side of the obstacle started shouting. Several spears were thrown to the party, the Arishok stroke down three with his axe, Seamus evaded two, Fenarel swept one off ang got another one in his upper arm. Laryn didn't even noticed them, two spears pierced her chest and pinned her to the wall.

„Laryn!" Anora screamed in horror and crawled to her friend. „Laryn, stay with me," tears filled her eyes, when she realised there was nothing she could do.

Arishok started shouting insrtuction to his underlings. After a shhort conversation in Qunlat he said: „They will clear the way. We shall continue."

Cyrion stood up and went to Anora. He caught her hand when she started to cast healing spell.

„She's gone," he slowly shook his head.

„She can't be, I have to..." the mage sobbed.

„Help Fenarel, I'll take care of her."

Anora nodded and went to the injured noble. With Seamus's help they pulled out the spear from his arm and she cast a gentle healing spell.

„In uthenera na revas," after he put Laryn down, Cyrion said shor prayer.

„Shouldn't we bury her?" asked Seamus.

„We'll return for her on our way back," decided Fenarel now fully healed. „Let's go," he nodded to the Arishok, who was restlessly glaring at them.

At the end of the cave they found a huge door made of stone. In the middle there was a relief of a cat huddled in a circle with a golden bell on its collar.

„A cat? This is supposed to be a temple of Justice, not a cat's shelter!" Fenarel give a questioning look to Seamus.

„I have no idea, sorry," Seamus shrugged. „Maybe he liked cats?"

The Arishok snorted and pushed the door. It opened and they could see a hall lined with six pillars, between them there were stone benched covered in dust. A translucent figure panicked and jumped from one of them and stared at the newcomers. It was an elven girl with short hair and really big eyes.

„_Oh, we have guests?_" she spoke in surprised tone. _„Wait a moment, I'll find you something relatively clean to sit on,_"then she looked around and ran towards one of the benches.

„We're not here for a tea-party, you know?" Anora smiled. „We're looking for the temple of Justice and..."

„_That's correct, I suppose? At least that's what I was told,_"the elf ghost nodded. „_But even if it's a temple, I don't want to be a terrible host. Can I offer you something to eat or drink? I have... water..._"she sighed.

„Stob babbling, bas, where is the Tome of Koslun?" the Arishok asked.

„And the Ashes," Seamus added.

„_Tome of Koslun? What is that? Oh, that's the Isabela's relic! Yes, she said she stole it from Qunari, that's why they stayed in Kirkwall... Oh, you look like the Arishok! But Nieve killed you, no? I saw it. Anyway I don't know where it is. Probably at the end of the temple? Valuable things are usually there._"

„How can you not know?" Anora frowned. „You're part of this, you are supposed to know what is in the temple, that's why are you here, right?"

„_I don't know why I am here,_"the elf raised her hands in defensive gesture. „_I was told to wait for anyone who comes here and let them pass if they answer correctly a riddle._"

„So?" Fenarel grew impatient.

„_Oh, I should probably tell you that riddle, right?_"she gasped. „_Oh, but we didn't even have any proper introduction! I'm sorry about that. My name is Merrill. Once I was a Dalish, First to the Keeper, but I left my clan and came to Kirkwall with Nieve Hawke. She was my friend, I suppose. We didn't agree in almost anything, but she helped me a lot. That's what friends do, right? Oh, yes, the riddle... So... It preserves your life, but should you seek power within it, your days are numbered. What do I speak of?_"

„Blood," Cyrion answered immediately and with disgust.

„_Wow, you are correct! Not bad for a templar. Wait, you are an elf too? I've never seen an elven templar! Do they treat you well?_"

„_You can go now, Daisy,_"a deep male voice echoed the hall and a ghost of a beardless dwarf appeared next to Merrill.

„_I know I can go now, Varric,_"she responded. „_I was just curious. Or do _you_remember an elven templar?_"

„Varric? Varric Tethras?" Seamus was amazed.

„_At your service,_"the dwarf bowed theatrically. „_By the way, Daisy, that was a lame riddle._"

„_What? They were supposed to answer it correctly, no? It would have been unfair if it was difficult._"

„_Alright, I get it,_"Varric sighed. „_You know, since they answered correctly, now it's my turn._"

„_Fine. But you will tell me, how the story ends, no?_"Merrill smiled and faded away.

„_So, what can I do for you?_"Varric turned to the visitors.

„Tell me where is the Tome of Koslun!" the Arishok said angrily.

„_Hold on, I don't know where your tome is. If anyone knows, it's Rivaini. Ask her, if you get that far. Any other questions or can we proceed to my riddle?_"

„Why did you wrote this book?" Seamus lifted the volume. „Why did you mock at the Maker's prophet?"

„_Maker's prophet?_"Varric raised his eyebrows. „_Why would I make fun of Andraste?_"

„Who is Andraste?!" Fenarel looked shocked. „Anders is the only Maker's prophet, who fought to defend the Chantry during the mage rebellion thousand years ago. He was a vessel of one of the Maker's First children and..."

„_Wow, wow, I get it,_"Varric interrupted the speech. „_Thousand years is a long time I see. You know what? I'll tell you my riddle and hopefully you'll guess it right. If you do, I'll let you pass and you can ask Blondie or Rivaini or whoever you find anything you like. I'm tired of that mage-templar-qunari thing. So, here's the riddle: Everyone knows it hides pieces of truth but they keep telling the much more interesting lies within it. What am I talking about?_"

The visitors were silent for a moment.

„You're trying to compensate the easy riddle from that Merrill?" Fenarel asked angrily.

„_I don't need to compensate anything, lad. You either are smart enough to pass or not. Take your time, there is no limit for you to get smarter._"

„Very funny, dwarf," the elven noble snorted.

„It's a story!" said Seamus after a while of eerie silence.

„How could _that_be a story?" Fenarel rolled his eyes.

„_Very easily, lad. That's the correct answer and you can go further,_"Varric smirked and faded away. The hall felt suddenly very quiet and empty. Without saying a word the Arishok went to the other end of hall. He opened the stone door and stepped into a circular room with various carvings on the walls. The others followed him. When the last of the visitors left the hall, the door shut itself.

„I wonder what kind of mage built this," Anora whispered and looked around the room.

„_Yes, it's always about magic, isn't it?_"a deep frustrated male voice echoed and an elf in heavy spiky armour appeared in the center of the room. „_Let mages taste the power and they will always want more._"

„Magic is not only about power," Anora objected.

„_I'm not surprised you're saying that, mage,_"he spat out. „_You think you're different from the others? You think you have it under control?_"

„If I did not have my magic under control, I would be long dead."

„_So tell me, what do you seek in magic?_"

„What do you mean?" Anora looked confused.

„We didn't came here to talk about magic, we're here to find the prophet," Fenarel grunted.

„_I don't give a thing about your prophet,_"the elf replied. „_I'm here to guard this place and I won't let an uncontrollable mage in. I will have my answer, or you will all stay here._"

„I still don't understand why should I seek something in magic."

„_Magic is a curse and it's also power. During my life I've met only one mage who didn't fall under demon's influence or didn't start with blood magic._"

„I get it, you hate magic," Anora stated. „Is there even any answer that might satisfy you, or just simply being mage is enough to not let me in?"

„_There was one mage, whom I would allow to pass. So tell me, what does having magic mean to you? What do you seek in it?_"

„If you really want to hear that, fine. But in return I want to know who you are and why do you hate magic so much. Deal?"

„_You don't have much choice, mage. But I will tell you. After I get all the answers from you,_"the elf ghost nodded.

„OK, then. When I found out I have magic, I was scared and wanted to get rid of it. In the Circle I stopped hating it. They explained me that it's not some disease, that I was born with it and it's part of me. It was hard to accept this fact, but over years I got used to it. Now it feels like one of my senses, like sight or hearing. I couldn't live without magic and not get crazy. But... I know it's dangerous and I have to be very careful everywhere I go. If I am, I can actually do some good, like healing people. Is this enough answer for you?"

„_Perhaps,_"a greatsword appeared in the elf's hand. „_Now show me, how do you have your magic under control,_"he said and without a warning he launched at her. She dodged narrowly, so she could feel the breeze around the blade. That was odd, he was supposed to be a ghost. She also noticed that he sliced through her companions and nothing happened to them.

„Nice," she muttered with irony. Now it made no sense, but she didn't have time to think about it. The elf turned to her and attacked again. She put her staff in the sword's way. The weapons clashed and she was pushed backwards. Anora conjured a shimmering shield in front of her to buy her time to get away from the group. When she and her opponent had enough of space around them, she threw a fireball at him, followed by a lightning. He dodged both and the spells hit the wall. The elf got closer again and shattered her shield with one blow. Without waiting she sent a glittering net at him. Within a moment he was bound. Anora sent another lightning at him, but he just flickered, the net fell off him and the spell went harmlessly through. The mage was shocked. Before she could spot it, the elf tripped her up and she fell to the ground. She was lying there with her breath taken away and watched the ghostly blade falling at her neck. When it fell, she expected a quick end, but nothing came.

„_Weak,_" the ghost grimaced. „_But with strong mind. You may pass._"

„Now it's time for your part of promise," Anora said while standing up.

„_Yes,_" he nodded. „_My name is Fenris. The oldest memory I can remember is me being slave of Tevinter magister named Danarius. When these," _lines on his body started to glow,_ „were implanted to me, I was also stripped of my memory._"

„Elven slave in Tevinter? That's nonsense!" Fenarel interrupted him. „Tevinter is the most pious country, Minrathous is our holy city where the Divine resides. And elves as slaves? Slavery is illegal, not to mention that lots of us are nobility."

„_Seems like a lot changed since my death,_" Fenris said coldly. „_It wasn't always like this. Tevinter was the only country where slavery way legal and also nowhere else the mages ruled. The magisters hungered for power so much they performed blood sacrifices and made pacts with demons to augment their magic. Everyone who was touched by it was stained and in the end always submitted to blood magic and demon worshiping._"

„You implied you've met one mage who was different, who was that?" Anora asked.

„_Bethany Hawke, she alone resisted temptetion until the end._"

„And what about Anders, the Maker's prophet?" Seamus finally asked.

„_If that abomination is a Maker's prophet,_" Fenris spat in disgust. „_Then I am Queen of Antiva._"

Apart from the Arishok, everyone stared at him in awe.

„Abomination?" Seamus recovered first. „The Chantry says he was a vessel for one of the Maker's First children, Justice..."

„_A lot of innocent blood is on the hands of this maniak. Ask him for yourselves, if you don't believe me. Hey! Mageling, come out! I'm done here!_" he shouted and vanished.

„What's happening? Why are all of them keep telling us that he was no prophet?" Anora asked with confusion in her voice.

„Well, what they are saying and how are they behaving matches this book so far. I'm starting to think that the history is a bit different than Chantry is telling us," Seamus frowned sadly.

„But... Why would the Chantry lie?"

„_Why, indeed?_" a man in a knee-long coat with feathers on his shoulders stepped from the wall. „_The Chantry and it's templars had always only one purpose, to control mages. Those who wanted to be free they either killed or made tranquil. What is one lie compared to hundreds of lives of mages?_"

A dull dunt echoed the room as Seamus dropped the book.

„Y-you are..." he faltered. „You are Anders! The Maker's prophet!"

„What?!" Anora, Fenarel and the ghost exclaimed in surprise. The Arishok looked like he was bored.

„_Andraste's Knickerweasels! Are you guys mad? The prophet is Andraste and she is a woman! Why would _I_ be Maker's anything?!_" the ghost fretted.

„We don't know anything about woman named Andraste," Seamus sounded almost like he was apologizing.

„Why are you so upset anyway?" Anora asked. „Weren't you fighting to protect the Chantry during Mage-Templar war a thousand years ago?"

„_What are you saying? I was fighting for the mages to be free from the damned templars and Circles!_" Anders was horrified.

„Are you insane?" Anora widened her eyes in shock. „Why would you do such a stupid thing? The templars and Circles are here to protect us from outside world and mostly from ourselves. When mages lose control of their powers, it's a disaster!"

„_Were you brainwashed or what? The Circles only want to corral us like some animals, they don't believe us and they just fear us._"

„And they have every reason to fear us."

„Stop it, you two!" Seamus interrupted them. „Weren't you vessel for one of the Maker's First children, Justice?"

„_I indeed met a spirit of Justice and accepted him in my body. But when I did, he changed, he became a force of pure vengeance. And over time he changed me too. After what I've done, I can't understand why would the Chantry make me a prophet. As a punishment? Or did some Divine misspell the name of Andraste?_"

„Punishment? What did you do?" Anora asked hesitantly.

„_I tried to set every mage free, but I went too far. I regret it since the moment it was done, but I can't set it back._"

„What... was it?" Fenarel finally found his voice. Everything he believed in for his whole life has been falling apart since they found that thrice damned book.

„_I've set up explosives in the Chantry. I've let it explode at the most tense moment between mages and templars. It gave Meredith excuse to invoke Right of Annulment and mages were forced to fight for their lives._"

„You idiot!" Anora screamed and threw a fireball at him. It had no effect.

„_Yes, you have every right to be angry at me. I'm sorry you didn't find here what you've been looking for._"

„What is this Temple of Justice guarding if not you?" asked Cyrion with his usual calm voice. Everyone looked at him as if he was a creature from different world.

„_You can tell from the name. Justice,_" with the last word Anders faded away. A door opened in the wall and the Arishok hastily passed through. The others followed far less eagerly. They were not sure anymore they wish to see what is at the end. As expected, the door shut behind them. They stood up at the beginning of great hall with a lot candlelabrae on both sides. Flames appeared at the candlewicks and warm light lit the hall.

„_Finally someone came to break the dullness of this place,_" a human woman with a kerchief in her hair and dressed in very revealing clothes stepped out from shadows. „_Do you have anything decent to drink?_"

„I am not here for your amusement, bas. I am here to retrieve the Tome of Koslun," the Arishok said before anyone else had chance to start talking to her.

„_You are still looking for it?_" the ghost was surprised.

„The Qun demands the Tome of Koslun to be found. I will not end my quest that was passed to me through fifty Arishoks before."

The woman blinked. Twice.

„_Fifty generations of Arishoks and they still can't find one book? You Qunari are just impossible,_" she burst to laugh. The Arishok stepped forward and swung his axe in wide arc, slicing her in half. She didn't seem to mind.

„Where is the Tome of Koslun?!" he roared.

„_You're no fun at all,_" the woman frowned. „_Yes, yes, I took it. Long before I died. But as you can see, I no longer have it. I can, however, tell you, if you duel with me and win._"

„It is dishonorable to battle a female," the Arishok scowled.

„_If you will not fight a female, you will not learn the location of your precious relic. And you can call me Isabela._"

„I will battle you, then. For the Tome of Koslun," he stepped forward, readied his axe and drew a sword in addition to it.

„_Alright, let the fun begin,_" Isabela giggled and daggers appeared in her hands. Then she appeared behind the Arishok and stabbed him into his back. He didn't falter and sliced her again while turning around. The blade went harmlessly through. The ghost duelist then cut his arm and danced away from him.

„Basra vashedan," the Arishok spat.

„_What? Don't you like my fighting style?_"

„You are fighting falsely," he replied with disgust.

„_I win because I cheat. I thought that was obvious,_" she giggled again. „_Does that mean you are giving up?_"

The Qunari leader glowered at her and attacked her with his axe again. A swing of his sword followed.

„_Now starts the real fun,_" Isabela declared and dodged the blades. She looked more solid now and evaded and blocked the attacks as every normal fighter. The fight was long, but kept a quick pace. The rest of the group backed away to the wall and watched. After a while Seamus started to read in the Varric's book again and Anora fetched a satchet of fried hazel-nuts.

At the end of their duel, Isabela was on the ground and the Arishok's axe landed on her arm, severing it from the body. At that moment Isabela flickered and appeared behind her opponent.

„_You have won. Congratulations,_" she said. „_That book of yours is behind that door. Good luck opening it, though. The one who guards the entrance to the inner shrine is a monster._"

„_Shut up, whore,_" a woman in heavy armour appeared in front of Isabela.

„_That's my girl,_" duelist's ghost laughed and disappeared.

„Seamus? Who is it?" Anora asked while crounching the hazel-nuts.

„Take it at least a little seriously, Anora," Fenarel frowned at her.

„Why? If what they all are saying is true, then all my life does not make any sense. And if they are lying, there's no need to take anything here seriously."

„Your life would have made sense if you accepted the Qun," the Arishok said. „Now, ghost, tell me how to get to the end of this temple."

„_Why do you want to enter there?_" the woman asked.

„I'm here to obtain the Tome of Koslun."

„_You are clear in your purpose. But what about the others?_"

„Are you... Aveline Vallen?" Seamus asked.

„_Aveline Hendyr now. But indeed, Vallen was my name before._"

„And behind that door, are there Bethany and Nieve Hawkes?" he mentioned the names of the only ones they didn't met yet.

„_I am not authorised to tell you that. Why are you seek the inner shrine of the Temple of Justice?_" Aveline insisted.

„Honestly? We don't know anymore," Anora folded her arms. „We came here to find our prophet, ashes or body or something that belonged to him, simply his legacy. But all the spirits before you and this book told us, that he... well, that we won't find it here. So probably now we just want to get out of here and wake up from this nightmare."

„I exceptionally agree," said Fenarel.

„No, I want to know the purpose of this temple," Seamus disagreed. „It's a one-in-a-lifetime case, we may never encounter anything like that."

„I won't miss it," Fenarel rolled his eyes.

„Come to think of it, this temple _is_ interesting," Anora pondered. „And it all feels unnatural. Not just magic, everything here is... it shouldn't be like that. I would like to know what happened here. Do you know, lady Aveline?"

„_Unfortunately I do,_" the former guard captain nodded.

„Please, tell us what happened at your time. Why is everyone from this book here?"

„_I cannot, although there is someone who can. But only those whose intentions are sincere can pass during my watch._"

„Another riddle?" Seamus sighed. „How do we prove that?"

„_You don't have to,_" Aveline smiled. „_I can see into your souls. I only need to see enough._"

„Why?" Fenarel shook his head. „Why do you, all of you, have to play such a drama? Why can't you just let us wake up."

„_You are not dreaming. There has been a tragedy and we, souls of those who witnessed it, are here to wait for the one who can free us._"

„What happened and what do you need us to do?" Anora asked. „All your fellows have been so cryptic, tell us, what needs to be done?"

„_No, that is not my role,_" Aveline refused. „_But if you go to the other side of this hall, the one who holds the keys will be waiting for you. May the Maker watch over you._"

„_May the Maker watch over us all, Aveline,_" a voice of young woman echoed the hall.

„_They are all yours, Bethany,_" Aveline nodded and faded away.

The candle flames were suddenly extinguished except for two at the end of the hall. The group came closer and saw ghost of beautiful long-haired woman dressed as fighter and holding a staff in her hand.

„_Greetings, travelers,_" she smiled at them politely. „_My name is Bethany Hawke. Thank you for coming._"

„This isn't some social visit," Fenarel grunted.

„Give me the Tome of Koslun," the Arishok demanded. „My patience is reaching its limit."

„_My sister keeps it there,_" Bethany said sadly, waved her hand and wall next to her disappeared and revealed sealed passage with a seal glowing white. „_But you cannot free her. Only those who hold key in their blood can enter._"

„Key in the blood? So all this is a work of blood magic?" Anora asked in disbelief.

„_No, it's..._"

„Shut your mouth, bas, I am going to obtain the Tome of Koslun," the Arishok snarled and went to the passage. He was stopped by the glowing seal. He roared and hit the barrier several times. His effort had no effect.

„_When Anders, who was possessed by the demon of Vengeance, destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry, my sister was forced to kill him. After the battle at Gallows my sister became the viscountess of Kirkwall and we thought it was over. But after few years we found out that the demon didn't die with Anders, now it was my sister who was possessed. Involuntarily. When she realised she no longer is herself, she ran away and we didn't hear about her until we died and our souls were brought here. I don't know who built this temple, but what I know is, that my sister is there, behind the seal, still possessed and waiting for someone to free her,_" Bethany told them looking at the Arishok with grief. „_The seal won't let pass anyone who does not have blood of the Amell family._"

„Right... so we've got this far completely in vain," Anora mentioned sarcastically. „Why didn't the other spirits told us?"

„_They don't know. We all have only limited knowledge of this temple._"

„So unless some Amell descendant somehow appears here, we can't get away?" Seamus asked shakily.

„I will go," said Cyrion and went to the barrier. He inspected it shortly, took deep breath and stepped though. The others looked at Bethany, questions written in their faces.

„I guess it doesn't work so perfectly," muttered Fenarel.

„_It does!_" Bethany insisted.

Cyrion couldn't hear more of their conversation. He emerged into a small room with a pedestal in the middle. A white haired human woman lay there as of she was sleeping. A well crafted sword was placed on her chest, her hands were folded as she held the hilt. She had a solid body and was in good condition, considering she was over thousand years old.

On the plinths around the room there was several items, one of them was book, probably the one the Arishok came for.

„I am here to free you, Nieve Hawke," Cyrion said calmly.

The sword started to gleam red. The woman opened her eyes glowing blue and sat up. He drew his sword and readied his shield just in time. Hawke launched at him. First several blows he just parried or blocked with shield. She was strong. The years of sleep didn't made her muscles feeble nor her bones frail.

Cyrion watched her movements and concentrated on the fight. It wasn't easy. But if it was easy, it wouldn't be a proper fight. They exchanged blows for some time, he had the advantage of his shield, but she moved with an unnatural grace. She gave him a shallow cut him on his cheek. The wound burnt as if someone poured pure lyrium dust into it. He knew this kind of pain from when he was much younger and with other recruits they did crazy things like that. Cyrion cut Hawke several times, but she didn't seem to even notice. He didn't like enemies who didn't feel pain or fatigue. After an endless while he managed to find opening big enough. He swung his sword and cut Hawke's head off. The red sword exploded, few shards pierced his skin. He wavered from exhaustion. He half expected the temple to crumble, but nothing like that happened. Body of Nieve Hawke fell to the floor and turned into dust.

He took the book and looked around to find the exit. Suddenly his vision blurred and and he fell to his knees. His head hurt like after three weeks without lyrium potion, although he had one yesterday. No, this was different. Similar, but different. Someone was whispering directly into his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about all the disasters caused by mages in history. They needed to be either killed or made tranquil. All of them. No, that was wrong. These weren't his thoughts. At the moment he realised what happened when he killed Hawke. He sighed, calmed himself and attempted to take control of his mind and body again. After several deep breaths he was successful.

Cyrion grabbed the book and his sword and cautiously returned to the others. He stopped in front of the seal.

„Several years ago I traced my lineage back and I've found out that long ago few of my ancestors were humans. One of them was Daraon, son of Charade Amell, cousin of the Champion of Kirkwall Hawke," he said without greetings. „Here's your book," Cyrion handed the tome to the Arishok and was very careful not to cross the seal. The Qunari leader took his relic and examined it for a moment.

„You have my gratitude. You alone are basalit-an."

„You honour me, Arishok."

„_You have freed my sister,_"Bethany was relieved. „_Thank you,_"she bowed. „_Thank you very much. Now my watch is ended. Farewell._"

Before the ghost slowly disappeared, she gave Cyrion a sad smile. They could hear the stone door opening.

„What are you waiting for, Cyrion? Let's get out of here!" Anora urged him. „You can tell us everything you saw on the way out."

„You go, I'm staying," the templar declined. „I'm possessed by the Vengeance demon. I have to kill it with no other person around, so it won't possess anyone else. Leave before it takes over completely."

„You're not mage, you can't be possessed!" Anora didn't believe him. „Stop this playing a hero and come. This place changed after you passed that seal. It's wrong. We shouldn't stay here any longer."

„I told you to go."

„There must be a way for you to come too," Seamus didn't want to give up hope.

„How do you think I can explain that the templar who was supposed to watch me didn't return?! No, you are coming with us, you stubborn canned dragon food!" Anora refused to believe Cyrion's words."

„Know your place, mage! I gave you an order to go!" the templar yelled at her.

With tears in her eyes Anora turned on her heel and stormed out from the hall. She ran through the temple and only the Qunari group, who already removed the cave-in stopped her.

„Where is the Arishok?" the arvaraad demanded.

„I am right here," the Arishok appeared several steps behind her. „I have obtained the Tome of Koslun. You, bas," he turned to Anora. „You proved unusual skill and mind. It will not be disgrace to meet you at the battlefield."

„Battlefield? Why would we..." she widened her eyes and stared at the book.

„We have the Tome of Koslun in our possession now. That means we are prepared to teach the Qun to all the Thedas."

„I cannot let you do that," Anora said and flames appeared in her hands. The Arishok nodded. Saarebas roared and earth under the mage exploded. She felt hard hit to the head and then everything blacked out.

Seamus with Fenarel came from the temple to only see the explosion and Anora falling to the ground. The Qunari immediately threw their spears in their direction and saarebas turned his attention to them as well. The fight was short. With their mage and templar gone, the human and elf didn't stand a chance against full Qunari battle group.

The Arishok looked again at the Tome of Koslun and left the caves.


End file.
